tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Lionel Trains
Lionel produces a range of Thomas & Friends models in O scale. The company previously manufactured Thomas and James models in G gauge, but dropped this line in 2001. As of 2013, all the O Scale engines are powered by the LionChief Remote, and as of 2018, all of the engines have gained CGI-style faces, with the exceptions of 'Arry and Bert. Engines O Scale * Thomas (discontinued, later reintroduced with LionChief remote and in 2017 with BlueTooth) * Percy (discontinued, later reintroduced with LionChief remote and with Bluetooth in 2019) * James (discontinued, later reintroduced with LionChief remote and with Bluetooth in 2019) * Diesel (discontinued, later reintroduced with LionChief remote and with Bluetooth in 2019) * 'Arry and Bert (discontinued, later reintroduced with LionChief remote) (discontinued) * Mavis (cancelled) G Scale (Electric) * Thomas (discontinued) * James (discontinued) Ready-to-Play (Battery Powered) * Thomas Rolling Stock * Annie and Clarabel (only available in a set with Thomas) * Expansion Pack: Troublesome Trucks #1 and #2, Sodor Mining Company hopper, Tidmouth Milk single dome tank car, and four straight track pieces * Sodor Freight Expansion Pack: Flatcar with Harold, gondola with canisters, S.C. Ruffey, Thomas and Friends bobber caboose, and four straight track pieces (discontinued) * Sodor Tank and Wagon Expansion Pack: Anopha Quarry car, Crovan's Gate wagon, oil tank car, fuel tank car, and four straight track pieces * Sodor Freight 3-Pack: Gondola with canisters, S.C. Ruffey, and bobber caboose (discontinued) * Troublesome Trucks Christmas 2-Pack: Two trucks with present loads (discontinued) * Sodor Work Train 3-Pack (discontinued) * Sodor Coal and Scrap Cars 2-Pack * Sodor Crane Car and Work Caboose 2-Pack (cancelled) * Red Branchline Coaches 2-Pack * James Trucks 2-Pack * Thomas Themed Boxcar * Percy Themed Boxcar * James Themed Boxcar * Gordon Themed Boxcar (coming soon) * Nia Themed Boxcar (coming soon) * Rebecca Themed Boxcar (coming soon) * 75th Birthday Music Boxcar (coming soon) Train Sets * O-gauge Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Island of Sodor Play Set (Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, flatcar with Harold, and an oval of track) (discontinued) * O-Gauge Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Circus playset (Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, play mat, circus tent, six animals, and an oval of track) (discontinued) * Thomas the Tank Engine G-Gauge Train Set (Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and an oval of track) (discontinued) * Thomas the Tank Engine G-Gauge Train Set 2000 re-issue (Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and an oval of track) (discontinued) * Thomas the Tank Engine G-Gauge Deluxe Train Set (Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, Sir Topham Hatt, Engineer, Conductor, and an oval of track) (discontinued) * James the Red Engine G-Gauge Train Set (James, two Troublesome Trucks, and an oval of track) (discontinued) * Thomas the Tank Engine O-Gauge Train Set (Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, Sir Topham Hatt, Engineer, Conductor, and an oval of track) (discontinued) * Thomas the Tank Engine O-Gauge LionChief Remote Train Set (Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Sir Topham Hatt, engineer, conductor, and an oval of track) * Thomas & Friends O-Gauge Christmas LionChief Remote Train Set (Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and an oval of track) (discontinued) * Thomas Christmas Fright Train Set (Thomas, wagon car with trees and presents, bobber caboose, and an oval of track) (coming soon) * Percy O-Gauge LionChief Remote Train Set (Percy, two troublesome trucks, and an oval of track) (discontinued) * James O-Gauge LionChief Remote Train Set (James, Crovans Gate car, bobber caboose, and an oval of track) (discontinued) * Diesel O-Gauge LionChief Remote Train Set (Diesel, Anopha Quarry car, bobber caboose, and an oval of track) * Thomas & Friends Ready-to-Play Set (Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and an oval of track) Scenery * Sir Topham Hatt Gateman (discontinued, later reintroduced in 2019) * Thomas and Friends Diorama (discontinued) * Sodor Station Platform (discontinued) * Sodor Train Shed (discontinued, later reintroduced in 2019) Trivia * Most rolling stock except the Troublesome Trucks, Annie, and Clarabel are repainted American rolling stock. * Mavis was originally going to be produced for the Lionel range, but she was replaced by Diesel. * The Lionchief Thomas has the same whistle as Lionel's G Gauge engines. This will be fixed in the 2019 model. * Unlike the normal Thomas, the Lionchief Thomas does not have moving eyes. * When the Thomas Christmas set was released, the remote was not the same as the one shown in commercials for the set, which was moulded in holiday colours. In the released set, the remote was the same as the first R/C Thomas release but with snowflake patterns printed on it. * The Sodor Crane Car and Work Caboose would have had the same colour scheme as Rocky, but they also have the markings of the Sodor Steamworks. * Until 2018, Thomas was the only O Scale engine to not be updated with a CGI-style face. * As of 2019, all engines will be equipped with Bluetooth and have voice clips, music clips from both the modern and classic eras, and their proper whistles and horns. * 'Arry and Bert's faces on their promo are 2D rather than the casted faces Lionel has made for them. * Paul Nichols illustrated the artwork for the Circus Playset and the Island of Sodor Playset. * In the prototype picture of the Island of Sodor Set, Harold's ERTL model is used. * The Thomas O Scale model was used for the cover photo of Bachmann's 2002 catalog. * The Thomas G Scale model was featured in the Toy Train Christmas Memories DVD operated by Tom Voltaggio. * Diesel's prototype image in a 2007 catalogue was his sixth series model. External Links *Official Website *Official Website (Thomas & Friends) Category:Merchandise Category:Electric trains